The Last Omega
by Sapphire7777
Summary: Alfred was the newest Omega in the famous Jones line, and he hated his life with every fiber of his being. However, he finds that his life gets even worse when it takes a sudden plummet downhill, and he becomes deathly ill. The Omega is put into a deep sleep for centuries, and he wakes up to find the entire world has changed. Omegaverse, UkUs
1. Prologue

Alfred Fitzgerald Jones was a very enjoyable fellow. He always was smiling and laughing, and he loved talking to others. Sure, he was also not the brightest male unless he chose to be, he was a bit arrogant, and he had one of the biggest hero complexes imaginable, but one found it hard to not enjoy the man's presence because he just had the most contagious smile that one would ever see.

Alfred was also quite well-known. He came from the Jones family, which was rumored to be close relatives to the royal family at the time. The family was completely made up of the upper class, and they had so much wealth that practically everyone wanted a chance to become part of the family. Another factor that made the Jones family so well-known and desirable was that it stuck to very traditional standards. The Alphas (which was what the family was primarily composed of) had Omega mates, and any Beta born either mated another Beta or remained single for the rest of their lives.

Naturally, the fact that Alfred was a Jones should alone be reason enough to be famous and the talk of many social circles. However, there was also something else rather interesting about the sociable man. Despite the fact that Alfred was quite clearly male, he had been born an Omega. It was so very rare that the family would give birth to an Omega, let alone one that was also male, so Alfred was a unique case that gave a chance for new Alphas to enter the family.

With Alfred's charming smile, his unique Nature, and his high status, one would think that the male was happy with his privileged life. This, however, could not be anymore wrong.

Omegas, as their name suggests, are the last of the Natures. They are capable of bearing children, but they are socially required to submit to any of the other Natures — especially Alphas. Alfred, unlike other Omegas, was a rather free spirit that was not naturally submissive. He took much interest in the stars and sports, but was unable to go through with these loves because of his Nature. And that fact made Alfred's contagious smile decidedly a lot more fake.

It was even more unfortunate for Alfred when he fell deathly ill. The Jones sent for every doctor they could find, but they were all baffled and unable to help. Alfred was left to suffer and cough his lungs out until he could no longer get out of his bed. It was when the Omega reached this state that his parents sought the help of a supposed wizard.

This wizard, much like the doctors, was unable to heal Alfred. However, unlike the doctors, the wizard foresaw a way to help the man. He predicted that there would be a time in the future where there would be proper help for Alfred, and the only way that the Omega would survive would be if he would be put into a long sleep inside the wizard's special container. The Omega, the wizard had explained, would be protected this way and would only be awakened when the people who could help Alfred woke him up.

After debating the issue, the parents agreed.

Alfred slept for centuries inside the wizard's container, hidden away in the basement of the Jones's mansion. As these years passed, the Jones family died off and branched into many different families. And as time went on, Alfred was forgotten.

Our story begins when the Omega was finally rediscovered.


	2. He Awakens

**WARNING:** I will start using more antiquated words for Alfred's speech pattern to betray when he was alive. So, prepare for badly written medieval-type speech

Alfred's eyes shot open, and his chest inflated from a sudden intake of air. Blue eyes stared at a large silver lid that appeared severely aged. His mind was foggy, and his body felt numb and heavy. All he could think about was that he was trapped, and that his body felt as if it had been drugged. He rose his fist to pound it against the lid.

"Let me out of here!" Alfred yelled before letting out a painful cough and grimacing. Memories suddenly flooded back into his mind as a realization came over him. The Omega had been put in this container by the wizard due to his sickness.

His eyes widened; he was awake! The male could finally be healed, then! And he was even in the future!

But his happiness was short lived, for he coughed roughly again and shivered. The male was freezing, and he wasn't surprised about that fact when he saw icicles on the inside of the container. He groaned, closing his eyes, and he coughed again. Now, there was the familiar sensation of pain in his chest — the pain that he hoped could be eradicated by the people of this future.

Alfred blinked in surprise when the lid of the container began to open with a hiss. His blue eyes greatly unused to the that light flooded in, the male winced and squinted his eyes. Cold air invaded the opening container, and Alfred's body was wracked with shivers. He watched with his adjusting eyes as the lid completely opened, and the man fell forward as his final support disappeared.

Luckily, arms caught him. Alfred weakly lifted his head and gazed at the person who had helped him. His eyes caught the sight of wild blond hair and sharp green eyes. The other man's bushy eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at Alfred, and the Omega couldn't help but sniff the air.

This man was an Alpha.

"Are you okay?" the Alpha asked.

"Not really…" Alfred muttered weakly. The man took this time to look around the room. The room seemed unnaturally white, and there were strange metal items, trays, and machines spread throughout the room. There was also another group of people in front of them, who looked shocked at the male's sudden appearance from the container. Alfred tilted his head at the strange clothes they wore that were covered by identical, long white coats. Even the women among the group were wearing pants instead of dresses!

"Get a cot in here and some medicine," the Alpha said. "The way he's dressed, he's probably from the time the plague was beginning to spread."

The group snapped out of their shock and quickly began to scatter, and the Alpha's attention returned to Alfred. "What's your name? What year are you from?"

"Alfred F. Jones," Alfred answered slowly, then thought about the Alpha's question with a slight frown. "I believe… it was 1226. My mind is a little foggy, so that might not be exact…"

The Alpha froze, repeating, "1226?! And you were in a stasis chamber?"

"Stasis chamber? You mean the container the wizard created for me?" Alfred asked, before letting out a rough cough.

Pausing his questions for the moment, the unknown Alpha merely helped Alfred to the cot that was brought in and laid him down. The Omega barely registered the other strangers talking and then pricking a needle into his arm. He was told to sit up for a moment to drink and swallow some kind of pill, then the male promptly went down again to close his eyes.

However, Alfred was only allowed to rest for a few minutes until he was forced to talk once more.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I study medieval history."

Feeling exhaustion about to overtake him, Alfred blinked his eyes languidly open to see Arthur. "Medieval?" Alfred repeated softly. "Is that what those of the future call my time?"

"Yes," Arthur merely said. Alfred now noted that the Alpha had a strangely white, thin piece of parchment on what appeared to be wood with a small clip on the top. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what Nature you are? I assume it's because you lived in a totally different time, but I can't seem to pinpoint your scent."

Alfred thought about lying; he really did. The male hated his Nature with every fiber of his being. However, even if he lied, they could check his Nature mark and see that he wasn't what he said he was.

"I am an Omega," Alfred finally relented.

Suddenly, the room went quiet, and one of the people dropped some glass object, which shattered immediately upon hitting the ground. Alfred frowned in confusion. What was wrong about being an Omega? Or maybe it was the fact that he was a male Omega? Were there no male Omegas in the future?

"A-An Omega…" Arthur repeated, his voice significantly quieter now. "Do you mind if we see your Nature tattoo? Forgive me for my rudeness, but we need to check this."

Alfred bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't exactly feel comfortable taking his shirt off in front of all these people, but, as his parents had indoctrinated into him since he was a child, he knew that he had to submit to the orders of any Alpha. The male slowly sat up and untied his light brown vest and put it to the side. The next thing was his loose, white shirt that he had chosen for his sleep in the wizard's container. He took this off with more reluctance, but this shirt too was discarded to the side.

Arthur's emerald eyes stared down at the indigo "Ω" on the left side of his chest. Alfred shifted uncomfortably once more and averted his eyes. He didn't want to be observed by all the Alphas and Betas in the room, whom had begun to whisper and murmur to each other in shock.

"…Would it be okay to put my shirt back on, sir?" Alfred asked as politely as he could, not wanting to evoke the Alpha's wrath upon him.

Arthur was shaken out of his dream-like state at the question. "Ah, y-yes, of course you can…"

Alfred let out a relieved sigh and eagerly put his clothes back on, and he felt much better now that people weren't scrutinizing his body. He watched as Arthur was writing something on the parchment with rapid pace, and Alfred tilted his head. Was him being an Omega really that shocking?

Alfred decided to finally voice his thoughts. "Why is me being an Omega that important? Are there no male Omegas anymore?"

"There's no kind of Omegas _at all _anymore," a new voice answered. "They died because of the disease you have."

Alfred felt a sudden sense of dread as he looked at the new female Beta. The Omega wanted to think she was merely joking, but as he saw the seriousness in the woman's green eyes, he knew that it was reality. The Omega now felt isolated and at a loss for words; the man had already known that he would have trouble adjusting to the future, but this was something else entirely. He was the only one of his Nature in the entire world.

"I-I see…" Alfred whispered.

The Beta extended her hand out towards Alfred, and the male slowly shook it in greeting. "My name is Elizaveta Herdervary. I study genetics and the change of it over time."

Alfred swallowed with difficulty, and even if he was upset and had no idea what genetics were, he tried to keep talking. "All right, Elizaveta… This disease that thou says I have — shall it kill me, too?"

Elizaveta offered a small smile and shook her head. "No need to worry, Mr. Jones. We have much more advanced medicine and will be able to heal you very quickly. While the disease killed off the other Omegas, the Betas and Alphas managed to survive it, so dealing with it is quite easy with the knowledge of it."

Alfred scrunched his nose. "Do not call me that; it makes me feel like my father. Alfred will do," he corrected.

"I will remember that," Elizaveta said with a laugh. "Now, why don't you get some rest? The medicine will heal you faster this way."

At her words, he seemed to remember his exhaustion and yawned. The man merely then nodded, taking off his glasses. "Do you have anywhere you could put these…?" he asked.

Arthur nodded and took the glasses, and the Omega laid himself down again, gladly falling into sleep's embrace.

* * *

When Alfred woke up, he stared up at an unfamiliar white ceiling. The male blinked tiredly and tried to refocus his sight. However, it did not work, and he quickly remembered where he was and that his glasses were gone. The Omega rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He searched for his glasses with a yawn and found them on a small wooden cabinet beside the bed.

Now that he could see, Alfred stood up and looked around. His bare feet met with a tiled floor, and the male shivered immediately upon touching the cold floor. Damn, where the hell were his shoes?

However, the Omega couldn't seem to find them anywhere inside this strange room. He sighed in annoyance. Of fucking course.

Overall, the male noted, the room was small. The walls were tinted light blue, and the color was printed on nearly all the objects in the room — the chair, the blankets of the bed, etc.

Alfred gently brushed his fingers over the strange machines and tubes on the wall beside his bed, then turned on his heel to gaze at the other parts of the room. There were two doors — one in front of him and another to the right — and a large window was beside one of the doors.

The Omega walked until he could press his hand to the window, and his eyes gazed out to see a hallway and other doors up and down it. The male tried the door next to the window, but he immediately frowned upon seeing that it was locked. After this realization, he banged his fist a couple of times on the door.

"Hello?" Alfred yelled. "Is anyone there?"

There was no response, so he tried again, only saying it much louder. Again, however, all he received was silence.

He groaned in irritation. So this was how it was going to be. He was a prisoner. Was the future so fascinated by the prospect that he was an Omega that they couldn't let him out of their grasp? They were supposed to help him, but apparently they intended to do the opposite. All because he was an Omega, he thought with a grimace.

Not even bothering to check the other door, the male sighed and walked to sit on the blue chair beside the bed. This was the worst thing he could have experienced in the future. Much to his parents' annoyance, Alfred had always had a strong desire for freedom. The feeling of being unbound from his family's control and society's rules was something he had always dreamed of.

It seemed that his Nature would always shackle him.

But now that he thought about it, what _was_ he going to do? Alfred knew nothing about the future and the different life it entailed. Back in his past, Omegas lived to please their Alphas and manage the household. He hated that fact, but it was what he had been taught to do. Would he be able to do sports and study the stars like everyone else? What kind of activities did they do now?

Suddenly, Alfred felt cold, and he sunk into the chair. He knew nothing about this world. None of his friends nor family members were alive. He was alone.

The Omega blinked when he saw Arthur's familiar form pass by the window, and there was a sudden click that followed the appearance of a small, green light below the door handle. Looking rather irritated and exhausted, the Alpha walked inside and greeted Alfred.

"Hello, Alfred," said the blond. "I'm sorry for the wait. How are you feeling?"

It suddenly dawned on Alfred that there was no pain in his chest. The male was able to walk around without aid, and he felt… healthy.

"I…" Alfred paused, slightly awestruck. "I feel perfect."

Arthur gave a small smile. "I'm glad, though I wasn't particularly worried. Our medicine for your disease is quite strong and effective."

"Why am I a prisoner?"

Arthur's smile fell off his face. "What?"

Alfred let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "The door was locked, so thou clearly does not wish for me to escape," he explained. "So I repeat, why am I a prisoner?"

Arthur threw a glare towards a strange black orb connected to the ceiling. A red light flashed beside it, and Alfred suddenly felt as if he were being watched.

"Believe me, it was not my intention. It's just that the others are…" Arthur scrunched his nose and continued bitterly, "_concerned_ that you might hurt yourself if you wander around in your state. After all, you're unfamiliar with this world, so you might come into contact with something harmful."

"I see…" Alfred whispered. "Well, thou will soon find that I do not appreciate being locked up. Even if I must have an escort constantly, I would rather that than stay in here all day."

"Of course. However, I'll need to ask you a few questions," Arthur said, his irritated expression turning into one of curiosity.

"Ask away."

Arthur went to sit on the side of the bed. "Firstly, tell me about your life. Your family. What was it like?"

"Well…" Alfred hummed in thought. "I do not know about now, but my family was fairly well-known in my time. My father, who was called John, was a cousin of King William. We were quite rich, and many tried to gain our favor. My family was also very traditional, you see. Omegas for Alphas, Betas for Betas, and the like. Many wanted to either become close or part of my family."

A fascinated smile crept onto Arthur's face. "Cousin of King William? And your last name is Jones? _And_ your father's name was John?" The Alpha's hand ran through his hair. "That's amazing! During the plague, most of the royal family was destroyed, so your father took the throne! You're royalty, Alfred!"

Alfred looked stunned. "Royalty…?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes!" Arthur exclaimed. "Your father helped to usher in a new age once he took the throne after the death of your…" The Alpha paused and winced at whatever he had been about to say.

Alfred's blue eyes widened, and a cold hand grabbed his heart. It couldn't be…

"Death?" Alfred repeated, sadness contorting his features. "Was… Was it my mother? She was an Omega, too… Did she die from the plague?"

Emerald eyes stared at him guiltily, but Arthur nodded slightly. "Yes… I'm so sorry…"

The Omega bit his lip and diverted his gaze to his lap. "It's…" He swallowed with difficulty. "It is okay… I should have expected it. She lived a long time ago…" He shook his head. "Anyway… How long was I asleep?"

Arthur seemed less excited and guiltier than he had been at the beginning of the conversation, but the male clearly tried to shake it off. "You were asleep for 824 years. It's quite extraordinary."

Alfred's jaw dropped, and his blue-eyed gaze snapped upwards again. "824 years?" he repeated.

"Indeed," Arthur said with a nod. "Many centuries have passed since you last walked the earth."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a beeping sound that came from Arthur's pocket. The Alpha sighed as he pulled out some thin, black rectangular item. He moved and tapped his finger across the top of the object before scowling and returning the object to his pocket.

"So, tell me more about your Nature," the blond said, exerting some form of reluctance.

Alfred frowned and became very uncomfortable at the question. "My Nature…?" the Omega said quietly. "Well… I suppose… Aforetime, Omegas were the ones who managed the household and… had to please their Alphas. I was not a big fan of it all, but I really had no choice," he began, "and… I should guess that I have to mention the Heats Omegas go through every three months."

Arthur frowned. "Heats?"

Alfred blushed and fidgeted in his seat. "In short, Heats are a four to five day period where the Omega's body wishes to mate with an Alpha. We are most fertile during this time…"

It was now Arthur's turn to blush, and he sputtered slightly before saying, "I-I see..." He shook his head, then took a deep breath. "Please forgive me for asking this, but my colleagues are rather insistent to learn about your Nature... so they can know how to properly care for you and help you," he began with a slight bit of bitterness, "but I must ask if you could tell me more about your Heat. How would others react to it?"

His ears red from blushing, Alfred kept his blue eyes trained on the ground. "U-Um... Well, I can tell thee that it is verily froward without a mate... It is difficult to concentrate on anything else, so my mother had to bring food and water to me. Omegas start nesting a week ere the Heat, which essentially means that we move blankets and pillows around to make a more comfortable place. Additionally, we, um... produce what we have called slick during our Heats... It, uh, makes it easier for the Alpha to... to... well, you know... Get inside..." he mumbled with embarrassment. "I am not sure how others would react, however. I know Betas will act completely normal, but as for Alphas... I am not exactly sure; my parents made sure to keep others away, but I have heard that Alphas cannot control themselves and become very possessive around Omegas in Heat..."

Arthur, whose blushing rivaled Alfred's, nodded at the reply. "O-Okay… I imagine dealing with the Heats and your illness was very difficult?"

"Extremely so."

"That would explain why the Omegas were particularly susceptible to the disease," Arthur murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After a moment of this, the Alpha sighed then stood up. "All right, well, I think that's enough questions for now. I believe I should show you to the bathroom. You'll need to know how to use it if you plan on living in our time."

And after seeing the bathroom, Alfred couldn't help but think that this world was the most amazing place ever.


	3. The Press Conference

**Author's Note: **Haha, haha... Remember when I said I would finish this on Thanksgiving Break? Yeah... No xD I'm so sorry. It's been a rough few months. I've been struggling with anxiety and my seizure disorder, and I really couldn't do much. I'm so, so sorry for the long wait.

Alfred was slowly beginning to get used to this strange, new world. Their speech pattern and words were so different, and even their accents sounded odd. However, he had begun to like their way of speaking much more as time went on; it was much more relaxed and less formal. Thus, he picked up more and more of the words until he spoke them just as comfortably as anyone else in that time would. However, his accent was still a bit different, so it was still easy to detect he wasn't exactly from there.

Although Alfred hated being locked up in that damned blue room all the time, he found it might be worth it. The visits from Arthur were always exciting and welcomed, and they distracted him from his apparent imprisonment. He was shown more and more what this world was capable of; it was so extraordinary! It was clearly magic, no matter how much Arthur repeated that it was "science."

Still not as amazing as their bathrooms, though.

The Omega popped up excitedly once he saw the familiar green light appear under the silver handle and Arthur enter.

"Arthur! Hey, dude!" Alfred greeted happily.

Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "I see you've been watching too much Nouian television. You're beginning to sound like one — save for your accent, of course."

"I know, right? Isn't it cool?" Alfred chirped before adding a little worriedly, "That is the term, correct? 'Cool'?"

The Alpha chuckled. "Yes, yes. That is the term. Now, enough of that. I have something to show you."

"Sweet!" the other male exclaimed happily, coming closer with bright, curious blue eyes. "What is it?"

"These are for you. They're clothes of our time," Arthur explained, holding the items out. "It's about time you got some. I think you'll find they're more comfortable, and they will help you blend in a bit more."

Alfred blinked with awe at the clothes and gingerly took them. "You mean it? These are mine?" When Arthur nodded, Alfred jumped happily. "Oh, thank you so much! I'll go put them on right now!"

Without another word, Alfred happily skipped into the bathroom and shut the door. The male put the clothes on with bit of a frown on his face. These were the kind of clothes he had seen worn by Arthur and the people on the TV that had been provided for him, but... it still felt odd.

He looked at himself in the mirror with a hum. He was wearing what he believed was a dark blue "tea shirt" — which was a strange name to him, as the shirt had nothing to do with tea — with a graphic design of some sort. The shirt was a bit too big for him, but the jeans — that's what they're called, right? — fitted snugly around his slightly wider, Omega waist and hips.

Despite the strange feeling of the clothes, he thought he looked rather good.

Alfred jumped cheerfully out of the bathroom and spun around with a grin. "What do you think, Arthur?" he asked.

The green-eyed Alpha blinked at his appearance and even blushed a little, which Alfred took as a good sign. The blond sputtered before he replied, "I think it works perfectly, though I think the shirt is a bit large..."

"I know!" Alfred exclaimed, bouncing in his spot. "The clothes feel strange, but I think I look really good!"

"Heh..." Arthur chuckled at the male's enthusiasm. "Yes, yes... Anyway, that's not all. I have more to show you."

Arthur pulled another thing out that Alfred immediately recognized from the television he had watched. He instantly brushed his fingers across the black object then looked at Arthur. "This is a phone, right? I've seen them used on TV!"

"Yes. Specifically, this is an iPhone. It's mainly a communication device, but you can do other things such as looking things up or taking pictures... Here, stand there and smile."

Alfred blinked with confusion as he was placed in a certain spot, but he still flashed a grin at Arthur. There was a small flash from the phone before Arthur came close to him again. The Omega looked down at the screen of the phone, and his lips parted with awe.

"That's me!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing at the picture. "Wow, I've seen people on the TV do it, but I didn't think it was that easy!"

Arthur laughed at Alfred's childlike amazement and curiosity then proceeded to show him various other facts about the phone, such as how you could use the Internet, call people, listen to music, etc. But what amazed Alfred the most was when Arthur placed the phone in his hands.

"And this phone is yours."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wait, what?! Mine? Really?"

"Yes, yours," Arthur affirmed with a nod. "You're going to be needing it because you'll finally be going outside today."

Alfred felt his jaw drop as he stared with disbelief. He had been asking for weeks upon weeks to be let outside; it had been so long he hadn't thought it was possible. Every 'no' from Arthur withered his hopes down to a single, tiny glimmer, but now it was back in full bloom.

"Seriously?" Alfred said with disbelief. "I... get to go outside? Finally?"

The Alpha nodded once more. "Yes, my colleagues seem to think that you're ready to see the world now. You'll be checking out of here and staying with me at my house."

The blue-eyed male stayed silent and unmoving for one more moment before he jumped and squealed and made every happy noise imaginable. He just couldn't believe it! He wouldn't be locked up in this damn blue room anymore! This was amazing! A very bright grin on his face, he tackled Arthur with a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Arthur's face went red, and he stiffened, clearly not expecting nor used to such contact. "A-Ah, yes... You're welcome..."

His blue eyes sparkling with excitement, Alfred nodded and stepped back. "When do we get to leave?"

"Right now, if you're fine with it..." Arthur mumbled, straightening out his clothing.

"Of course I'm fine with it!" the Omega replied happily. "Come on! Let's go! I want to see everything!"

Arthur chuckled softly and beckoned Alfred to follow him. "Come on, then..." He took out a card from his pocket and inserted it into a slot above the silver handle. The familiar, green light appeared below the handle and Arthur was able to open the door.

Alfred instantly tried to absorb every single sight of the hallway that he once could only see through a large window. There wasn't much to the building, really. It was all white walls, tiled floors, locked doors, and more blue rooms that he could peer into. It was also rather cold, he noted with a shiver. It ghosted across him and caused goosebumps to arise, and Alfred had to cross his arms and rub them to gain warmth.

Arthur murmured some words to someone at a desk, whom then pushed a button that opened the front doors.

And immediately, Alfred was overwhelmed.

The sun shone harshly down upon his face since he had not been under it in, well... centuries. There were so many sounds and noises of cars and airplanes and people and life. The stench of gasoline and other things that most people had become used to stung and burned his nose. His heart rate sped up, and he immediately latched tightly onto Arthur's arm with wide eyes.

A calming, soft hand reached up to gently rub Alfred's arm.

"It's okay..." Arthur whispered. "I know it's a bit much, but you'll get used to it, I promise."

It took a lot of time before Alfred was willing to move. He had a slow nod and allowed himself to loosen his grip on Arthur, though he still didn't let go. They took slow steps towards what he believed was Arthur's parked car, and he was given instructions to enter one side. He let out a relieved sigh when his door was shut. The noises and smells were blocked out, which allowed him to be at ease once more.

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized as he entered his side of the car. "I should have warned you to be more prepared for everything."

Alfred shook his head. "No... It's okay... I just... Even after what I've been shown, I sort of hoped to be walking back into my time, so... I guess I was momentarily shocked when I realized I couldn't do that..."

"Ah... I'm sorry... I wish could do more for you."

"No..." Alfred shook his head. "It's fine. I knew that was a possibility when the wizard put me in the container you found me in. It's just harder dealing with it than I originally thought. But I'll be fine."

Arthur's bushy eyebrows dipped into a frown. "You always keep talking about this wizard... Who is he?"

"I don't really know... He never gave a name," Alfred admitted. "Or if he did, my parents never told me. I was very sick when my parents asked for his help, so I only really got to meet him when he put me away."

"I see..." the green-eyed man murmured. "Well, anyway, how about we get you some lunch, hm? I bet you're hungry."

Alfred instantly brightened at the mention of food. "Oh, yes! That would be amazing!"

Arthur chuckled and put his keys in the ignition. "All right. Do you think you'll be okay going to a restaurant? It's a bit late for lunch, so I'm sure there won't many people."

The Omega nodded eagerly. "I'd love that! I'm sure I'll be able to adjust quickly. Plus, there are so many foods and drinks of this time I'd like to try, especially... Oh, what are they called? H... Ham... Hamburgers, yes! That's what they're called! And whatever this 'coke' is. I see them so much on the TV."

Arthur let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "I really shouldn't have let you watch all of that Nouian television... but I suppose if you really want it..."

"I do!"

The Alpha raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't help but melt at Alfred's sparkling eyes and smile. "Oh, all right..."

Alfred squealed happily and a river of thanks flowed from his mouth, which made Arthur chuckle softly. He was instructed afterwards how to use a seatbelt, and a warning was given before the "scientist" (i.e. magician) started the car. The Omega yelped and tensed at first, but he got used to it after a short amount of time. That made the ride to the restaurant fairly easy.

That didn't mean Alfred wasn't constantly in awe with his face pressed against the window, though.

Eating at the restaurant was very interesting for Alfred. The actual building was so much different than the ones of his day, and the food was a thousand times better. And don't even get started on coke. It was so delicious and amazing, and it _fizzed_! How cool was that?!

Arthur had grumbled at his reaction to the food, though there was some fondness to it.

"So, Alfred," Arthur began, "what was it like growing up in your time?"

Alfred blinked and stopped sipping his coke. He hummed in contemplation before answering. "Different... Very different," he replied softly. "The food didn't last as long, so we liked to pickle things to help with that... There was much less second class. Hm..." The Omega paused for a moment. "To be perfectly honest, it wasn't very fun for me. Because I was a Jones, everything was... different. I went to balls and such, and God, the people were so _dull_!"

The male put his head on the table, making Arthur chuckle.

"There were some good perks to being a Jones — I never went hungry, for one — but there were a lot of parts I hated," Alfred muttered. "You wouldn't understand since there's no Omegas now, but... Omegas weren't seen as equals. At all. It was terrible. I was just an object that allowed Alphas to join my family if they 'won my favor.' In other words, an arranged marriage." He sighed and shook his head. "And the fact that I was a male Omega — which were rare — made me more desirable, apparently. It allowed for male and female Alphas to have a chance with me. I wasn't allowed to do sports or stay outside very long to avoid getting freckles and blemishes, and... God, it was awful. But..."

Alfred paused for a moment and bit his lip. "My parents were kind... They wanted the best for me. They loved me, and I loved them. I miss them..."

Arthur had a sad look and grabbed Alfred's hands across the table to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help."

Alfred forced a smile and shook his head. "No, it's okay... You didn't do anything... I'll survive."

There was silence for a moment before the Alpha was speaking again.

"There's something I need to tell you, Alfred," Arthur said softly.

"What?"

"It's about what my work intends to do with you," he answered slowly. "They... They're not as kind as you may think. They... At first them making me ask you about your Nature was logical — they are researchers, after all — but then I began to see their real intentions..."

Alfred frowned. "What do you mean...?"

"They want to create more Omegas through you. They're making you as comfortable as possible in this time so you'll seem desirable for potential mates. You'll be going to a press conference tomorrow to show you off and reveal your existence."

The Omega paled and pulled his hands away from Arthur, shrinking into his seat. "W-What?" he asked. "But... They can't. You said this time was better than mine."

"I know, I know..." Arthur acknowledged. "That's what I originally thought, and I'm so sorry..."

Alfred shook his head. "N-No! You can't let them! Arthur, please..."

Arthur nodded. "I'm trying, Alfred. That's why I made you come home with me instead. But I'm just one man..."

Alfred was going into panic mode. This couldn't be happening. The future was supposed to be better. It was supposed to give him a new, hopeful life. But it was just the same!

"I want to sleep..." Alfred mumbled softly. Arthur nodded at the comment and paid for their food before leaving.

The ride home was quiet.

Arthur showed Alfred to the guest room, and after remarking how the bed looked much more comfortable than his previous one, Alfred went to sleep.

Alfred slept all day until 9:00am the next morning. He sat up and yawned, sleepily rubbing his eyes and reaching over to put his glasses on. The room was a faded green, and the carpet was wonderfully fluffy and white. He looked down at his blankets, which were white with light green patterns. Two bedside tables were placed on each side of his bed, each with a lamp on top of it. There was a closet and two light green chairs near a shuttered window. There was also a light brown desk in front of him with a matching chair.

He stretched before standing up and sniffing. Wait... Something smelt like it was burning.

The Omega left his room to investigate and food Arthur cooking in an apparent kitchen. Well, 'cooking' was a generous word. That shit was burning.

Arthur flashed him a kind smile. "Oh, good morning, Alfred. How did you sleep?"

"Uh, good, I guess..." Alfred muttered, staring at the food being magically made (burned) before him. "What are you making?"

"Eggs and bacon. Very good protein to start your day."

"Mhm..." Alfred hummed uncertainly. "It looks different than the TV food. It's more... black..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's because those people eat their food practically raw, which is absolutely disgusting."

Gross! Alfred was definitely gonna need to learn how to use the magic thing Arthur was using if he thought black was better!

However, since there was nothing else to eat, Alfred was forced to eat Arthur's monstrosities. He managed to keep smiling, though, which clearly pleased Arthur.

"You'll be going to that press conference after you've finished eating and gotten dressed," Arthur suddenly said. "There will be a lot of people there who will ask you a lot of questions."

Alfred grimaced. "I don't want to go."

"I know, and I'm so sorry..." Arthur whispered with a sad look. "However, my work will be very angry if you don't go, and trust me, you don't want to see that."

Alfred sunk into his chair, taking another small bite of his food. He murmured a soft word of reluctant acceptance, which made Arthur sigh.

And before the Omega knew it, he was in a car and being driven off to this 'press conference.'

He was placed at a table on a stage with Arthur and many of the other scientists (i.e. magicians). There were many people in front of them sitting in equally many chairs. They held strange objects that flashed brightly, which made Alfred wince and sink into his chair uncomfortably. One of the men at his table began explaining how they had discovered Alfred in a stasis chamber and how they had discovered that Alfred was actually an Omega. Then, the man declared that it was time for the people to ask questions.

The people were soon shouting different questions at Alfred and flashing those strange objects, and he cringed and felt fear shooting through his veins. He tried to answer some questions, but the only noise that escaped his mouth was fearful, stuttered words.

Thus, he ran.

He ran off the stage to escape it all and ran off into a random direction he thought would be a good place to hide. He curled up and hid his face in his knees, tears stinging his eyes. This was too much. He couldn't do this. This world was too scary. He couldn't take all the new devices and the shouting.

Alfred heard some people — mainly Arthur — running around and yelling his name. The Omega tried to quiet his breathing to keep himself from being discovered, but it didn't work for long. Soon enough, the door of his hiding place was opened by Arthur.

Arthur frowned at the sight of tears streaming down the male's face and how the man was curled up. He crouched down to wrap his arms around Alfred in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I know this is too much for you right now..."

Alfred found himself crying into Arthur's shoulder.

"I-I'm scared, Arthur..." Alfred muttered shakily. "I-I don't w-wanna go back th-there..."

"I know, I know..." Arthur whispered gently, rubbing Alfred's back. "I wish I could just take you away from this right now, but you have to go through with this..."

Alfred took a shaky breath. "I-I don't w-wanna..."

"I know... but you need to, otherwise my colleagues will be angry..."

The Omega tensed at the idea of them being angry; he wasn't sure what they did when they were mad, and he didn't want to find out. He took a few deep breaths, and after a few moments, he stopped crying.

"I can go back now..." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur pulled away slightly to look at Alfred's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"All right, then... Follow me."

Arthur helped the Omega up, then led him back into the room they had been previously. Alfred sat down and tried to ignore the flashing lights.

"I'm ready for questions now."


End file.
